Botanical commercial classification: Syringa hybrida/Lilac Shrub.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Baildustxe2x80x99.
The new Lilac plant of the present invention was created at Harwood, N. Dak., by the cross of Syringa meyeri xe2x80x98Palibinxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and Syringa microphylla xe2x80x98Superbaxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). The parentage can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Palibinxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Superbaxe2x80x99. 
Seeds from the cross were collected during 1976, were planted, and the resulting plants were observed. A single plant of new cultivar was selected during 1985 in view of its distinctive combination of ornamental characteristics. This plant initially was designated No. 85-4.
It was found that the cultivar of Syringa meyerixc3x97Syringa microphylla exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a rounded neat compact growth habit,
(b) forms attractive trusses of fragrant pale antique pink blossoms in late spring and sometimes also during late summer,
(c) is relatively free of insect and disease problems, and
(d) is well-suited for growing as a distinctive ornamental shrub in the landscape.
The new cultivar of the present invention provides a distinctive antique pink blossom coloration to the landscape that is displayed in late spring after many other shrubs have finished flowering. The pink blossoms upon maturity fade to almost white. The new cultivar will sometimes repeat bloom during late summer to provide further ornamentation; however, not as many blossoms are then formed as in late spring. It can be grown to advantage as a specimen shrub or in a mass planting. The plant is versatile for many uses in the landscape including foundation plantings and informal hedges. The superior hardiness of the Syringa meyeri xe2x80x98Palibinxe2x80x99 parent which generally is lacking in the Syringa microphylla xe2x80x98Superbaxe2x80x99 parent is imparted to the new cultivar of the present invention. However, some winter injury has been observed under wet conditions.
The new cultivar can be readily distinguished from the xe2x80x98Bailbellexe2x80x99 cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,294) that was the product of the same cross. More specifically, the blossoms of the xe2x80x98Bailbellexe2x80x99 cultivar are a distinctive wine-red while those of the new cultivar of the present invention are pale antique pink. The new cultivar also is slightly more upright.
The new cultivar of the present invention was asexually propagated by the use of rooted cuttings and grafting at St. Paul, Minn., during 1992, and the progeny were field planted during 1993. The distinctive characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be stable and to be capable of transmission from one generation to another following such asexual propagation at St. Paul, Minn. and elsewhere.
The new cultivar of the present invention also has been grafted on Syringa reticulata to form distinctive small grafted trees.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Baildustxe2x80x99. It is a member of the FAIRYTALE(trademark) Series of Lilac plants that includes the xe2x80x98Bailbellexe2x80x99 cultivar, and is being marketed under the FAIRY DUST trademark.